Happened
by PM Show
Summary: Kisah Baekhyun dan LuHan yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Manusia, dan Kisah Kehidupan mereka dengan 2 roh namja yang tak ditakdirkan untuk mereka? Bagaimanakah ceritanya?#Check This Out, Chanbaek & HunHan Couple
1. Chapter 1

**Happened|ChanBaek-HunHan |Chap 1**

Tittle : Happened

Author :

Purple Elephant

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Length : (?)

Rated : M

Pairing : ChanBaek & HunHan

Main Cast :

Others member EXO

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya Purple, cuman minjem nama doang #dibakar Exotics

Copyright : Alur/Plot belongs to me (Purple Elephant)

Summary : Kisah Baekhyun dan LuHan yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Manusia, dan Kisah Kehidupan mereka dengan 2 roh namja yang tak ditakdirkan untuk mereka? Bagaimanakah ceritanya?#Check This Out, Chanbaek & HunHan Couple

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya pasti taulah yang nyadar readers sejati. Jangan lupa komen, Hargai dkit lah author yang susah payah muter otak buat ni ff, hehe .\

Baekhyun POV

Aku melihatnya, disana.. Ada seorang namja cantik dan sangat naif, duduk dibangku nya diam tanpa kata.. Aku sudah tau semua tentang dirinya, dan tentu saja seseorang oh tidak bisa dibilang sesuatu yang berdiri tepat disampingnya... Tapi dia tidak menyadarinya, seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu yang pucat terus mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, mulai dari pertama kali dia memasuki kelas ini, dan saat dia disuruh piket membersihkan papan tulis, namja tinggi itu tetap terus berada disampingnya..

Sekarang. Tidak ada orang dikelas ini karena semuanya ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong, aku sudah tau takdirku.. Aku harus bersamanya, bersama namja cantik itu..

**Beginning Fanfiction ^^**

Aku terus memperhatikannya, sampai namja tinggi disebelahnya menoleh kearahku lalu menatapku tajam, hanya sesaat karena setelah beberapa detik dia lalu tersenyum dan menatapku hangat.. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, apa maksudnya? Aku lalu mendekati namja cantik itu

"Annyeong" ucapku

"Ne, Annyeong" ucapnya

"Byun Baekhyun Imnida" ucapku lagi

"Xi Luhan imnida" ucapnya

Kenapa singkat sekali? Apa aku yang harus memulainya.. Hhuh, dasar!

"Mengapa kau tidak kekantin Luhan-ssi? Apakah kau tidak lapar?" ucapku

"Aku membawa bekal" ucapnya

"Ohhh... Pantas saja. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, maukah kau berteman denganku" ucapku

"Tentu saja" ucapnya riang disertai senyumnya yang sangat menawan dan juga uluran tangannya

Aku pun mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangannya... Tentu saja semua pertanyaanku padanya hanyalah pura-pura, karena pada kenyataannya aku sudah mengetahui **Semua Tentang Dirinya**

Dan dengan diawali persahabatanku dengannya kuharap semua yang terjadi di masa depan adalah hal-hal yang bahagia bukan **malapetaka**

Author POV

2 orang namja yang sedang bertarung dengan Kumpulan atau bisa dibilang kelompok roh-roh, di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah lama tak terpakai dengan sangat serius menyebabkan tubuh mereka penuh luka dalam akibat pertarungan hebat itu..

"Luhan! Apakah kau masih bisa bertahan 5 menit lagi? Aku sedang memanggil Chanyeol bodoh itu karena tak datang disaat kita dan juga Sehun sedang kesusahan begini.. Jika semua ini selesai aku akan menghukumnya" ucap Baekhyun

"Ne... Aku bisa, kau tidak usah berisik Byun Baekhyun! Aku juga sedang berusaha untuk menyingkirkan roh-roh menyebalkan seperti mereka ini. Disuruh berenkarnasi malah tidak mau" ucap Luhan

"Aissh Jinjja. Baiklah-baiklah, Sehun! Bagaimana kau disana?" ucap Baekhyun kepada Sehun yang sedang bertarung di bagian selatan Gedung itu

"Aku baik, sebentar lagi Luhan. Aku akan melindungimu" ucap Sehun

"Yak! Yang berbicara denganmu itu aku, Baekhyun! Bukan Luhannie mu tersayang itu Oh Sehun... Aisshhh, menyebalkan sekali" ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal...

Oh, dia tidak sadar jika disana masih banyak roh-roh, apalagi roh-roh mesum.. Sampai 1 roh secepat kilat ingin menyentuhnya, tapi tiba-tiba

DUGGG!

Argggghhhhh! Teriak roh itu kesakitan karena mendapat tendangan dari seseorang

"Kumusnahkan kau berani menyentuhnya walau hanya seinci" ucap Seseorang sambil memeluk Baekhyun Possesif

"Cih.. Kemana saja kau Park Chanyeol! Kami sudah kehabisan tenaga, kau malah pergi entah kemana dan tidak memberi kabar, ck" ucap Baekhyun kesal

"Hehe, mianhae Baekki.. Tadi aku dihukum oleh nenek lampir itu karena tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk membantunya mengurusi roh-roh yang akan berenkarnasi. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Aku sudah datang disaat yang tepat loh" ucap Chanyeol

"Apanya yang tepat! Pkoknya setelah ini kau akan kuhukum, cepat bantu kami membereskan sisanya..." ucap Baekhyun santai, sebenarnya dia hanya mau mengerjai Chanyeol saja

"MWO?! Andwae! Haaahh, baiklah roh-roh menyebalkan atau aku harus kasian ya? Seharusnya kalian berenkarnasi saja karena semua yang berenkarnasi biasanya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik... Aku berjanji, kalian bisa bertemu nenekku untuk menanyakannya kembali karena jika kalian bersedia melakukannya aku akan membantu kalian untuk mencapai tempatnya, bagaimana?" ucap Chanyeol

Dan tanpa diduga, semua roh-roh yang tersisa disana menuruti apa kata Chanyeol. Mereka semua berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah portal bercahaya yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol yang menuju ketempat Renkarnasi semua manusia ataupun roh-roh gentayangan seperti mereka. Dan setelah semuanya selesai gedung itu malah hening dan jangan lupakan ekpresi BaekHan yang dagunya sudah mau jatuh ketanah karena tindakan Chanyeol tadi, tapi lain lagi dengan Sehun yang memasang ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Kita pergi Luhan, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur dirumah" ucap Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol disampingnya

"Yak! Baekki, kau mengacuhkanku... Aissh, jinja! Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku karena aku sudah melindungimu dari roh mesum tadi" ucap Chanyeol bangga

"Tidak akan, lagipula apa masalahnya jika tadi dia menyentuhku" ucap Baekhyun santai tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sudah akan marah

"Masalahnya ya? Hemmm, karena aku tidak suka. Kau ikut aku sekarang" ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa Baekhyun berteleportasi ke suatu tempat meninggalkan 2 orang namja siapa lagi kalau bukan HunHan

Hunhan Side

Luhan POV

Aisshhhhh, Baekhyun malah meninggalkanku. Aku harus apa? Ada Sehun lagi.

Oh iya, kita potong dulu bagian ini karena aku akan menceritakan awal dari semua ini yaa...

Saat pertama kali Baekhyun berkenalan denganku saat itu, saat baru memasuki kelas 1-3 di SM High School. Aku memang hanya sendirian karena aku adalah pindahan dari Jepang, Baekhyun bilang dia dan aku adalah Sahabat yang ditakdirkan karena pada kehidupan sebelumnya aku dan dia adalah Sahabat sehidup Semati.

Yang pertama, aku akan membahas tentang **Baekhyun**

Dia bukan namja yang biasa, karena dia memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang memang sudah dimilikinya saat dia lahir. Dia bisa melihat roh, bisa merasakan kehadirannya, berbicara bahkan menyentuhnya dan dia jugalah yang mengatakan padaku bahwa ada seorang Roh namja yang selalu mengikutiku karena Namja itu menyukaiku, namja itu adalah Sehun.

Sejak aku bertemu Baekhyun, aku mengalami banyak kejadian aneh. Mulai dari seseorang yang selalu membisikkan sesuatu hal yang tidak aku ketahui, lalu beberapa menit kemudian hal itu malah terjadi.

Baekhyun bilang itu adalah Sehun, Sehun selalu berbicara padaku karena dia ingin aku tau hal buruk apa yang akan menimpaku agar aku selalu berlindung dan memilih hal yang tidak membuatku celaka.

Baekhyun juga disukai Roh, namanya Park Chanyeol.. Teman Sehun

Park Chanyeol itu berisik sekali, tapi dia cukup tampan tetapi kalau menurutku Sehun lebih tampan karena dia terkesan Cool dengan Image dan jubah yang dipakainya

Oh, iya... Semua roh baik yang menjaga manusia seperti Sehun dan Chanyeol itu memakai Sebuah Jubah yang warnanya kalau tidak Putih ya Hitam, tapi tidak menakutkan

Baekhyun itu sangat Baik padaku, walaupun dia terkesan Cuek dan tidak perduli kepada semua orang tetapi dia sangat perduli jika itu sudah menyangkut orang-orang yang kesusahan apalagi orang-orang terdekatnya, dia sangat imut jika tersenyum menampilkan Eye Smile yang dimiliknya... Rambutnya Pirang kecoklatan, dan kulitnya putih matanya coklat dan menggambarkan bahwa dia adalah sosok yang kuat dan murni. Dia juga sangat pintar dalam hal pelajaran, apalagi pelajaran Sejarah. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya Belajar Sejarah tetapi dia sudah tau apapun hal yang berhubungan dengan Sejarah.

Yang Kedua **Sehun**

Dia adalah Roh yang ditakdirkan untuk melindungiku, dia sangat tampan #menurutku. Dan juga tinggi, tapi ekspresinya tidak pernah berubah jika tidak dihadapanku, dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Saat dia bilang seperti itu pasti hanya berdua denganku dan dia juga akan tersenyum hanya kepadaku, aku selalu merasakan wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat jika dia seperti itu dan juga saat kami hanya berdua.

Aku juga sedikit bisa mengerti Sehun, aku bisa melihat bahkan bisa membantu roh-roh tersesat karena Baekhyun mengajariku termasuk saat pertama kali aku bisa melihat dan berbicara kepada Sehun. . .

Flashback

"Luhan apakah kau bisa membantu Sahabatmu ini?" ucap Baekhyun memohon padaku sambil mengeluarkan Puppy Eyes andalannya.

"Ne Waeyo Baekki? Aku akan berusaha jika itu baik dan itu untukmu" ucapku Lantang.

"Gomawo. Aku ingin mengajarimu jadi sepertiku, agar kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri juga berbuat kebaikan dengan menolong roh yang tersesat agar bisa berenkarnasi kembali" ucap Baekhyun serius

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha. Kajja, ajari aku" ucapku

"Sekarang tutup matamu, lalu pikirkan seseorang yang selalu ada disampingmu. Aku tau kau sebenarnya merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Jadi, sekarang aku minta kau pikirkan dia dan coba kau bicara padanya. Katakan dalam hati kepadanya 'apakah kau mengizinkanku?' . Aku akan membantumu dari luar dengan kekuatan cahayaku, lakukanlah Luhan" Ucap Baekhyun mengintrupsiku

Akupun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Baekhyun saatku berbicara dalam hati, ada seseorang yang menjawab tepat di telinga kananku lalu aku merasakan tubuhku lemas dan akupun pingsan, suara itu bilang "Apapun untukmu Luhan"

Flashback END

Itulah kisahku saat pertama kali bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun bilang kekuatanku belum diketahui. Sebenarnya bertanya kepada Sehun pun percuma karena dia juga bilang bahwa dia tidak tau. Saat aku terbangun dari tidurku aku melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dan ada seorang namja tinggi yang putih dan sangat tampan berdiri OMO! Tidak! Dia melayang tepat disebelah Baekhyun, aku ingin tertawa saat mengingat kenangan itu...

Sangat lucu pikirku, haha. Tapi aku tetap saja sangat malu jika sedang berduaan dengan Sehun, mengingat saat mandi aku dia selalu berada di depan pintu kamar mandi menungguku keluar dan saat aku keluar dia akan berbalik badan untuk menungguku selesai mengganti bajuku. Kurasakan wajahku akan memanas saat-saat seperti itu.

Oh iya, yang terakhir Sehun adalah Kakak Baekhyun hanya saja mengapa mereka berbeda alam? Itu karena sebenarnya Baekhyun lahir didunia ini karena sebuah keberuntungan yang sangat kecil, tapi cukup membuatnya bisa lahir dari eommanya. Kalau Sehun memang takdirnya menjadi Penjagaku. 

Yang Terakhir adalah **Chanyeol**

Dia adalah Teman Sehun didunia Roh, dia sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi aku tidak tau Baekhyun menyukainya atau tidak karena hal yang sangat aku tidak ketahui dari Baekhyun adalah Perasaannya. . .

Chanyeol adalah Teman Sehun yang saat itu bertemu denganku dan Baekhyun...

Flashback

"Baekhyun kau sekarang dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak sejam yang lalu, dan Sehun pun tidak ada. Aku jadi bosan Baekki, cepatlah datang kesini. Kalau ada Sehun aku tidak perlu menyuruhmu kesini, dia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya yang aku tidak tau apa" ucapku dalam hati karena aku sedang

bertelepati dengan Baekhyun

"Ne, mianhae Luhan. Sebentar saja, aku sedang membuat portal untuk seorang roh anak kecil yang baru saja aku bujuk untuk berenkarnasi" ucap Baekhyun

"Baiklah, tapi cepat sedikit. Aku merasa ada sesosok roh yang terus melihatku, tapi dia menghilangkan sosoknya sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wujudnya" ucapku pada Baekhyun

"Mwo? Jinjja? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" ucap Baekhyun

Setelah 5 menit aku menunggu, akhirnya Baekhyun muncul tepat didepanku yang sedang melihat kearah sebuah toko Bubble Tea, aissh dia itu suka sekali mengagetkanku sih!

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun, mengapa kau itu suka sekali mengagetkanku sih?! Menyebalkan sekali" ucapku

"Hehe, mian Luhannie. Aku akan membelikanmu 1 Bubble Tea jika kau menerima maafku" ucapnya dengan menunjukkan Senyumnya juga tanda Piss ditangannya

"Jinnja? Ah, baiklah aku memaafkanmu. Gomawo Baekki chagi" ucapku senang

"Mwo? Chagi? Jangan harap aku akan menjadi Namjacingumu Xi Luhan. Tapi jika iya, aku akan menjadi Seme" ucap Baekhyun bangga

"Hey hey, aku hanya bercanda saja. Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau menjadi uke dari namja pendek sepertimu? Aku juga lebih pantas menjadi Seme daripada kau" ucapku meledeknya

"MWO?! Apa kau bilang?! Aku pendek?! Kubuat kau tak bisa keluar dari kamarmu, akan kubuat segel di Kamarmu! Lagipula jika aku menjadi Uke, orang-orang juga akan mengira bahwa akulah yang menjadi Seme karena kau SANGAT CANTIK!" ucapnya tidak santai dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya

Aku sudah akan mengejarnya dan mengerjainya kalau saja aku tidak melihat ada sesosok namja tinggi dengan kulit yang tidak lebih putih dari Baekhyun berdiri tepatnya melayang di belakang Baekhyun. Namja itu menyuruhku diam karena kurasa dia adalah roh yang baik karena dia tersenyumm dan terus memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak tadi.

"Jadi, maaf tuan. Bisakah kau berhenti mengomel sejenak saja untuk mengambil nafas, atau aku yang akan memberikanmu nafas? Hemm..." ucap namja dibelakang Baekhyun sambil berbisik dibelakang telinga Baekhyun

"Bwaahhahhaaa, Kau akan mati ditangannya hantu mesum" ucapku kepada hantu itu

"Siapa yang kau bilang mengomel roh menyebalkan. Kumusnahkan kau" teriak Baekhyun marah, hhahaa

"Haha, jika kau mencelakaiku maka temanmu mati ditanganku" ucap roh itu yang ternyata secepat kilat sudah berada di belakang ku

DEG!

Eottoke?! OMO! Apa yang harus kulakukan, kenapa aku selalu menyusahkan Baekhyun saja. Ck!

"Pergilah Baekhyun aku akan melawannya" ucapku pasrah

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum membawamu disampingku dan membuat roh itu menyesal telah mengganggu kita" ucap Baekhyun serius

"Hey hey, ini jadi tidak seru jika kau pergi. Lebih baik jika kau menuruti perintahku, aku akan memberitahu Identitasku dan akan melepaskan kalian" ucap roh itu

"Baik. Apa perintahmu? Jika itu tidak baik aku tak akan segan-segan memusnahkanmu" ucap Baekhyun lantang

'Menarik' kudengar roh itu bergumam dibelakangku, apa maksudnya?

"Kubiarkan temanmu lepas dan berdiri di pohon itu lalu kau mendekatlah padaku" ucap roh itu

"Cepat Luhan!" ucap Baekhyun padaku, tapi aku ragu

"Tapi tapi..." ucapanku langsung dipotong oleh Baekhyun

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian biar disini aku yang mengurusnya" ucap Baekhyun

"Baiklah" ucapku pasrah lalu berteleportasi ke pohon yang ditunjuk oleh roh itu, lalu kulihat Baekhyun juga berteportasi tepat didepan roh itu. Jangan heran, karena kami memang bisa berteleportasi kecuali untuk kekuatan khusus itu lebih besar pengaruhnya.

"Aku sudah menuruti perintahmu, sekarang apalagi?" ucap Baekhyun yang masih bisa kudengar karena aku dan dia bisa mendengar satu sama lain walaupun jauh jaraknya

Bukannya menjawab, namja itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan MENCIUMNYA?! MWO?

Dia berani sekali, dia benar-benar akan musnah ditangan Baekhyun

Kulihat Baekhyun terus meronta, tetapi tangan dan kakinya disegel oleh roh itu dengan segel yang cukup kuat kurasa. Karena Baekhyun tak bisa melepaskannya, 10 menit berlalu hingga tiba-tiba . . .

PLETAKKK!

Roh itu langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang telah dijitak oleh . . .

SEHUN!

"Kubunuh kau berani-beraninya menyentuh adikku tanpa seizinku Park Chanyeol" ucap Sehun, aku langsung melesat ke samping Baekhyun dan melepaskan segel itu karena Baekhyun sudah terduduk di tanah

"Hehe, Pisss... Sehun, tenanglah. Aku tak berbuat macam-macam kok" ucap roh yang ternyata namanya Chanyeol itu

"Aku kan hanya menyuruhmu menjaga Luhan dan tidak menyentuhnya, aku malah lupa menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya terhadap Baekhyun. Kau memang benar-benar mesum" ucap Sehun memarahi Chanyeol

"Oh, ayolah. Izinkan aku melindungi adikmu, karena aku menyukainya. Masa kau tega dengan Sahabatmu ini" ucap Chanyeol

"Ne, memang selain mereka berdua. Orang yang kupercayai adalah Kau, aku mengizinkannya asal kau TIDAK berbuat seperti itu lagi dan itu terserah adikku mau atau tidak dengan namja mesum sepertimu" ucap Sehun

"Yak! Berhentilah menyebutku mesum Oh Sehun! Ngomong-ngomong namja itu cantik juga, tapi kurasa lebih imut adikmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat kearahku

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya apalagi menyukainya Park Chanyeol" ucap Sehun mengancam dan itu membuat wajahku memanas juga jantungku berdetak dengan sangat keras

"Haha, tenang saja. Aku tidak tertarik dengannya, tapi kurasa dengan adikmu aku tertarik" ucap Chanyeol

Aku menyadari hawa tidak enak saat melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri dengan tegap didepanku, sepertinya Park Chanyeol itu harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi Baekhyun

"Kumusnahkan kau roh sialan!" teriakan Baekhyun melengking saat dia sudah sangat marah

"Yaaaaa! Ampun! Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ne" ucap Chanyeol tanpa dosa lalu menghilang setelah memberikan kedipan matanya kepada Baekhyun

"Aisshhhhhh, kemana kau! Sehun! Dia pergi" ucap Baekhyun memelas pada Sehun, dia memang tidak pernah memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Hyung walaupun begitu Sehun tidak pernah marah. Dasar Dongsaeng kurang ajar

"Sudahlah, nanti aku yang akan menghukumnya" ucap Sehun datar

"Yeeeaayyy! Gomawo Sehunnie" ucap Baekhyun girang.. Huhhh, dasar Baekhyun

Flashback END

Aku terus melamun memikirkan kenangan saat dulu, sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatanku

"Kajja, kita harus pergi. Obati lukamu Luhan" ucap Sehun padaku

"Oh, ne. Kajja" ucapku

Lalu kami langsung berteleportasi kekamarku untuk mengobati luka dalamku juga beristirahat untuk hari ini, hari yang sangat melelahkan

ChanBaek SIDE

Baekhyun POV

Aissshh, Park Chanyeol. Kau akan membawaku kemana? Aku lelah sekali dan seluruh tubuhku sakit akibat luka dalam. Mengapa kau tega sekali tidak membiarkanku istirahat, kau malah membawaku di padang rumput yang sangat CANTIK! OMO! Mengapa aku baru sadar? Aissshh, Byun Baekhyun Ppabo!

"Sekarang apa?" ucapku

"Tidak pa pa, aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu. Sini, duduk didepanku" ucap Chanyeol padaku

"Ohhh, kenapa tidak bersama Luhan dan Sehun?" ucapku

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kita saat berdua" ucap Chanyeol

"Mwo? Terserah sajalah" ucapku

Chanyeol langsung mengobati semua lukaku dengan kekuatan apinya, mengapa bisa? Karena api ditangan Chanyeol adalah Api miliknya, apapun itu bisa diperintah apa saja termasuk mengobati luka kecil seperti ditubuhku ini

"Nah, selesai. Kajja kita pulang" ucap Chanyeol

"Gomawo" ucapku

"Cheonmanayo" ucap Chanyeol

"Eh, tapi sebelum itu temani aku membeli Strawberry Tart dulu untuk kumakan, hehe" ucapku

"Baiklah" ucapnya lalu kami langsung melesat ke Toko Kue didepan sekolahku

Saat aku sedang menunggu pesananku, Chanyeol tiba-tiba bilang bahwa dia dipanggil neneknya- LAGI

Akupun pulang sendiri dengan berjalan kaki, karena kau ingin menikmati suasana senja hari ini yang begitu indah dengan langit Orange yang sangat memukau

Saat aku melewati sebuah tikungan aku melihat seorang namja yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku, saat dia persis lewat disebelahku aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku menegang dan sebuah memori usang yang telah lama berdebu kembali terbuka lagi dan terus memenuhi otakku, semuanya tentang namja itu.

Selanjutnya aku tak tau apa yang terjadi karena aku merasa aku akan pingsan . . . Sempat kudengar suara

"Hey hey bangun! Kau tidak pa pa, hey tuan" ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah namja itu

TBC

Hehe, bagus gk? Kalo enggak gk usah dilanjutin aja ya? Atau dihapus aja :D

Jangan lupa COMMENT ne, karena komentar berupa apapun adalah sebuah motivasi buat semua author termasuk saya ^^

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya (insyaallah) :O


	2. Chapter 2

**Happened|ChanBaek-HunHan |Chap 2**

Tittle : Happened

Author :

Purple Elephant

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Length : (?)

Rated : M

Pairing : ChanBaek & HunHan

Main Cast :

Others member EXO

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya Purple, cuman minjem nama doang #dibakar Exotics

Copyright : Alur/Plot belongs to me (Purple Elephant)

Summary : Kisah Baekhyun dan LuHan yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Manusia, dan Kisah Kehidupan mereka dengan 2 roh namja yang tak ditakdirkan untuk mereka? Bagaimanakah ceritanya?#Check This Out, Chanbaek & HunHan Couple

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya pasti taulah yang nyadar readers sejati. Jangan lupa komen, Hargai dkit lah author yang susah payah muter otak buat ni ff, hehe .

Baekhyun POV

Aku terbangun disebuah kamar bernuansa klasik dengan berbagai ukiran rumit di dinding kamar ini, disini sebuah ranjang King Size entah milik siapa aku tertidur. Saat aku mengingat-ingat, ternyata terakhir setelah aku pingsan adalah aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang membuatku jadi seperti ini.

Dia adalah namja di masa laluku, ya tuhan apakah takdirku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun? Aku terus melamun sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatanku...

"Kau sudah bangun tuan? Mianhae aku membawamu kerumahku, dan aku mengganti bajumu dengan piyamaku karena tadi bajumu kotor dan kau berkeringat" ucap namja itu

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, oh tuhan! Mengapa di kehidupan ini aku harus bertemu namja ini lagi? Tidak bisakah aku hidup tenang di Kehidupanku yang sekarang? Aku akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya

"Ne, Gwechana. Gomawo tuan" ucapku sambil berdiri di samping ranjang dan membungkukkan tubuhku

"Nde. Ehmmm, bolehkah aku bertanya? Siapa namamu dan mengapa kau bisa pingsan, maaf apa kau memiliki penyakit?" ucapnya

"Byun Baekhyun Imnida. Panggil saja Baekhyun, dan soal aku pingsan tadi mungkin saja aku kelelahan. Aku memang begini jika kelelahan, dan aku tidak memiliki penyakit apapun" ucapku

"Owhh. Mianhae, apa aku menyinggungmu?" ucapnya sepertinya tidak enak dengan perkataannya tadi

"Aniya. Gwechana tuan. Bisakah kau perkenalkan dirimu?" ucapku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tau bahkan aku tidak ingin tau dan aku tidak ingin semuanya terulang kembali

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin Imnida. Panggil saja Kai" ucapnya

Author POV

Sesaat setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Baekhyun berpamitan pulang karena dia harus merenungkan semuanya. Sebuah kejadian yang berputar diotaknya saat pertama kali bertemu Kim Jongin di Kehidupan ini.

Dia berharap semuanya tidak akan terulang kembali, karena jika semuanya terjadi. Semua yang berhubungan dengan ini akan tersakiti . . .

Flahback

Senja itu setelah seorang namja bernama Baekhyun melewati sebuah tikungan dan berpapasan dengan seorang namja, sebuah memori berputar dengan sangat cepat menuju satu titik di otaknya. . .

"Saranghae Baekhyunni"

"Kau tidak boleh bersamanya Baekhyun! Aku tidak mengizinkannya!"

"Chanyeol! Kumohon tolong aku, dia pergi Chanyeol! Hiks, hiks"

"Nado Saranghae"

"Jika kau memilihnya aku tidak akan segan membunuhnya!"

"Luhan! Jangan mendekatinya, atau kita berakhir cukup sampai disini"

"Hyung menyayangimu. Menurutlah baby"

Flsahback END

Baekhyun POV

Aku pergi ke Sungai Han, duduk di tepinya sambil membenamkan wajahku ke lututku. Aku menangis! Argggggghhhhhhhhhhh! Kenapa ya tuhan?! Kenapa?! Kenapa dia harus muncul sekarang?! Kenapa kau biarkan dia ada disini ya tuhan? Di kehidupanku sekarang?

Ini menyakitkan, sakit. Dadaku sesak, apalagi memori itu kembali. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. . . Aku menghilangkan auraku agar Chanyeol maupun Sehun dan Luhan tidak tau aku sekarang ada dimana. Apakah aku harus menyerah pada takdir dan mengalami itu kembali?

Aku menyerah sekarang, aku ingin merubah takdir. Aku harus! Aku harus bisa, kalau tidak. Semuanya akan berakhir dan terlambat untuk mencegah hal yang menyakitkan itu kembali . . .

Aku Kembali ke Apartementku dengan keadaaan sangat berantakan, kuharap Luhan tidak menanyaiku yang macam-macam. Sekarang aku dan Luhan tinggal berdua di sebuah Apartement kelas High, berpisah dari kedua orangtua kami karena ingin hidup mandiri dan karena ini juga memudahkan kami menjalani hidup kami sebagai seseorang yang berbeda dengan yang lain . . .

Sebenarnya kami ditentang, karena orangtua kami ingin kami masing-masing meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kami yang sudah besar. Tetapi kami menolak dan memberikan tanggung jawab kami ke saudara kami karena kami ingin sukses dengan hasil jerih payah kami sendiri.

Aku memberikan tanggung jawab itu kepada adikku Byun Kyungsoo, dan Luhan memberikannya kepada kakaknya Xi Jonmyun. Saat aku sampai di apartement, aku masuk dengan memencet tombol password di pintu yaitu Tanggal lahir aku dan Luhan. Dan saat aku baru masuk kedalam melangkahkan 1 kakiku . . .

"Oh! Ya tuhan terimakasih kau masih menyelamatkannya! Baekki!

Kau kemana saja?

Mengapa kau menghilangkan auramu?

Apakah kau bertemu seseorang? Temanmu?

Dimana kau berada sejak kemarin sore?

Apakah karena Chanyeol bodoh itu menyakitimu sehingga kau menghilang?

Mengapa matamu sembab, apa kau habis menangis?

Bajumu kenapa berantakan? Apa kau habis diperkosa?" ucap Luhan panjang lebar. Aku hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"YAAAAAAAA! Xi luhan! Bagaimana bisa seorang namja sepertimu bisa secerewet itu! Bagaimana Baekhyun mau menjawab jika kau saja tak berhenti bertanya dan malah menambahkan pertanyaan lain. Dan kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Jangan panggil aku bodoh! Akan kubunuh dan kusiksa jika ada orang yang berani menyentuh Baekhyunku" ucap Chanyeol

Aku hanya melongo melihat sifat Posessifnya padaku, ck! Lihatlah sekarang mereka berdua malah adu mulut seperti Tom and Jerry benar-benar kekanakkan,hahhaaa. Tapi itulah yang menyebabkan aku menyayangi mereka.

Uppss, sepertinya aku melupakan 1 orang lagi . . .

"Kau kemarin bersama siapa Baekhyun?" ucap Sehun datar, dingin menusuk. Apakah dia sudah tau jika aku bersama orang itu?

"Ehhmmm, ak a a ak aku bersama temanku." Ucapku gugup sambil menundukkan wajahku

"Benarkah? Bersama temanmu ya, lalu kenapa kau sampai harus menghilangkan auramu?" ucap Sehun sudah berada didepanku sambil memegang daguku untuk melihat wajahnya.

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku kekanan tak berani menatap mata kakakku. Uggghh, kurasa dia sudah tau . . . Bagaimana ini?

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu berbohong padaku. Kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi bukan? Jadi kuharap kau merahasiakannya dan jangan pernah mendekatinya" ucap Sehun tegas

"Baiklah Hyung" ucapku. Jika dia sudah berkata tegas aku harus memanggilnya Hyung untuk meyakinkannya bahwa aku menurutinya, karena dia kakakku dan aku menyayanginya.

Setelah pertengkaran yang sangat panjang antara Chanyeol dan Luhan mereka sekarang jadi akur dan malah menonton TV berdua sambil tertawa-tawa, dasar! Aku tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh Luhan, padahal tadi dia kelihatannya sangat Khawatir padaku. Huh!

Aku telah selesai membersihkan diriku, dan sekarang aku ingin memasak untuk mengisi perutku karena sejak kemarin Sore aku belum makan. Strawberry Tart ku hancur karena aku pingsan dan menjatuhkannya. Huffftt, aku tidak jadi makan makanan manis dengan banyak cream itu, padahal aku sangat menginginkannya.

Selesai aku makan aku langsung mencuci piringku dan segera menuju kamarku untuk tidur di ranjang empukku, haahhhhh rasanya sangat nyaman. Setelah percakapan antara aku dan Sehun tadi, dia langsung pergi menghilang tapi Chanyeol malah bermain bersama Luhan... Tak berapa lama kemudian aku terlelap dalam mimpiku. . .

Author POV

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara jam weker, dia melihat ke samping. Dia melihat tanggalan dan mematikan jam weker tersebut.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dia menghilang di hari jumat sehabis pulang sekolah melawan roh-roh di di gedung tua itu karena roh-roh itu meresahkan warga yang lewat didepan gedung itu, sekarang gedung itu dijadikan Mall besar.

Luhan masih terlelap disamping kirinya dengan wajah damai dan sangat polos. Hyungnya memang tidak salah pilih, dia langsung mendekati Luhan dan mencium pipi namja cantik itu sebelum pergi untuk menikmati hari libur yang menyenangkan ini . . .

Selesai Mandi dan Menyiapkan Sarapan untuknya dan Luhan. Dia langsung melesat kekamarnya dan Luhan bermaksud mengerjai Sahabatnya yang cantik itu . . .

"Luhannie! Banguuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn! Sehun datang!" ucap Baekhyun berteriak, sambil menahan tawa

"MWO! Mana! Mana! Mana! Aku masih berenang di Bathup!" ucap Luhan panik langsung terbangun mendengar teriakan Baekhyun sambil menyebut nama Sehun

"Bwaaaahahhaaahhahahahaa! Kau kukerjai! Sehun saja sedang sibuk, bagaimana bisa dia sekarang ada disini?" ucap Baekhyun mengejek Luhan

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Byun Baekhyun, awas saja! Aku akan membalasmu!" ucap Luhan

"Hahaahaa, jika kau bisa! Weeekkkk" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari membelakangi arah larinya dan itu menyebabkan . . .

DUKK!

Dia menabrak seseorang, dan itu adalah ROH!

Rambutnya pirang platina, tingginya menjulang melebihi Sehun dan Chanyeol, tatapan matanya datar, jubahnya berwarna hitam dengan dihiasi warna putih sebagai motifnya. Wajahnya seperti Pangeran, Begitu tampan dan sangat menawan.

"Mianhae, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" ucap Baekhyun kepada Roh itu

"Tidak. Namaku Kris. Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang" ucap Roh itu dan langsung membawa Baekhyun berteleportasi ke suatu tempat meninggalkan Luhan yang langsung berteriak memanggil Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Sehuunnnnnnnnnnnn! Chanyeoolllllllllll! Baekhyunn diculik ROH!" teriak Luhan.

Tetapi percuma saja karena Sehun maupun Chanyeol sedang dihukum oleh Tertua penjaga manusia karena mereka berdua terlalu dekat dengan Manusia

Lalu, bagaimana nasib Baekhyun?

Baekhyun POV 

Aku kaget sekali saat Roh bernama Kris ini membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang cukup tidak asing bagiku mengingat 2 hari yang lalu aku pernah berkunjung kesini, oh tidak bahkan aku pernah tidur di ranjang itu. . .

Karena ini adalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar Kim Jongin!

Jangan-jangan dia adalah Penjaganya Kai? Lalu artinya Kai itu sepertiku? Kai sama sepertiku?! Jika begitu berarti dia sudah tau tentang Kejadian di Kehidupan sebelumnya dan dia kemarin hanya berpura-pura?

Ck, dasar! Kenapa aku tidak sadar? Ppaboya namja, Baekhyun! Kau saja kemarin sudah seperti orang yang bangun dari kematian, bagaimana kau bisa Fokus. Aku malah bicara sendiri sekarang dalam hati, haaahh. Aku mulai gila

Aku sekarang sedang duduk di Ranjang Kai, Kris tadi sudah menghilang lagi entah kemana sebelum pergi dia bilang,

"Jangan pergi atau kau akan kukurung disini" ucapnya mengancam

Kalau saja kekuatannya tidak lebih besar dariku, aku pasti akan pergi dari sini dan melawannya. Sungguh, kekuatannya itu sangat besar dan dasyat. Seperti Chanyeol yaitu Api, tetapi bedanya Chanyeol hanya Api kalau Kris selain Api dia juga bisa terbang dan Memiliki naga api yang sangat kuat. Keren sekali!

"Kau sudah datang? Apakah Naga itu memaksamu? Atau dia menyakitimu?" ucap Seseorang yang sudah ada di samping ranjang ini yang ternyata adalah pemilik ranjang ini.

"Ani, Gwechana. Mengapa kau menyuruhnya untuk membawaku kesini? Kenapa kau berpura-pura kemarin? Kau berbohong dengan memanggilku tuan padahal kau sudah tau aku siapa?" ucapku bertanya pada Kai

"Mianhae, aku hanya terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Bogoshippo Baekhyunnie, Saranghae" ucap Kai padaku.

Dia bicara saat dia sudah ada di belakang tubuhku dan memelukku sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pingganggku dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu kananku

Tubuhku bergetar hebat, aku tegang. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa melawannya. Aku hanya diam saat dia terus memelukku erat. Aku tak menjawab pernyataannya, aku malah menangis karena aku juga merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya. . .

"Ssssttt, Uljima Baby. Jangan menangis, kau membuatku merasa bersalah. Apakah aku menyakitimu?" ucapnya sambil membalikkan tubuhku menghadap kearahnya lalu menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau bodoh! Kai bodoh! Kapan aku bilang kau menyakitiku?! Aku juga merindukanmu Kai! Sangat! Bogoshippo, nado Saranghae" ucapku pelan. Aku menunduk, sangat malu dengan apa yang kuucapkan.

"Gomawo, Baekhyunnie. Maafkan aku karena dulu meninggalkanmu, maafkan kau karena dulu aku menyakitimu, membuatmu menangis Baby. Akan kupastikan di Kehidupan sekarang aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku dulu. Yaitu di

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KEHIDUPAN SEBELUMNYA

FlashBack

Author POV

Di Kehidupan sebelumnya, Oh Baekhyun adalah Adik dari Oh Sehun. Mereka berdua adalah kakak adik yang sangat bahagia walaupun kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal akibat peperangan yang melanda saat mereka masih kecil dulu.

Mereka pindah ke sebuah Kota bernama Kota Soul, mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah yang cukup bagus dengan dekorasi yang rapih dan tidak terlalu rumit dengan uang hasil tabungan mereka berdua selama bekerja untuk menghidupi kelangsungan hidup mereka.

Setiap hari mereka bekerja banting tulang demi untuk makan, bahkan sekarang Oh Sehun kakak Baekhyun menyuruh Baekhyun berhenti bekerja dan lebih baik sekolah untuk masa depan Baekhyun. Akhirnya dengan perdebatan yang panjang, Baekhyun menuruti apa kata kakak kesayangannya.

Hingga suatu hari, Baekhyun pulang dari sekolah dengan wajah ceria sambil bersenandung riang menuju rumahnya saat ditanya oleh Sehun dia menjawab,

"Aku mendapat uang Beasiswa dari sekolah hyung, sangat banyak. Dan aku akan memberikannya kepada Hyung agar Hyung juga bisa sekolah sepertiku" ucap Baekhyun

"Gomawo Baekhyunnie. Gomawo, Saranghae. Hyung menyayangimu" ucap Sehun sambil menangis bahagia dengan adik tersayangnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat

Sejak itu Keluarga Oh yang sederhana bisa menjadi sukses hasil dari kerja keras dan upaya mereka menjalani kerasnya hidup. Dan jangan lupakan kehidupan manusia pasti diwarnai 'Cinta' tentu saja Oh Sehun dan Oh Baekhyun juga dilanda hal itu

"Hyung, aku memiliki namjacingu. Dia tampan, tinggi, senyumnya menawan dan dia sangat mencintaiku. Bagaimana dengan Hyung? Apakah hyung sudah memiliki namjacingu? Kenalkan padaku" ucap Baekhyun yang bercerita kepada Sehun

"Benarkah? Waaahh, ternyata Baekki kecilku sekarang sudah besar ne, bawalah namjacingumu kerumah. Hyung juga akan membawa namjacingu Hyung nanti" ucap Sehun sambil mengusak rambut adik kesayangannya yang sekarang sudah besar.

Tidak seperti dulu Baekhyun bahkan sering menangis jika ada hal yang menyinggung sedikit tentang orangtua nya ataupun Baekhyun sering merengek minta dibelikan Es Krim atau Strawberry Tart kesukaannya.

Di hari minggu pagi Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap membawa namjacingunya kerumah, dia menjemput namjacingunya di taman kota. Sehun juga sekarang sedang menjemput namjacingunya dirumahnya

Sehun sudah sampai rumahnya dan Baekhyun bersama Namjacingunya, Luhan. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun dan namjacingu Baekhyun, 10 menit kemudian Baekhyun datang. . .

"Annyeong Hyung, ini namjacinguku. Perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Baekhyun

"Annyeong, Kim Jongin Imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai" ucap Kai dengan senyumnya

Sehun diam, menatap datar namja yang mengaku bernama Kai itu. Dia tidak menyangka, ternyata adik kesayangannya berpacaran dengan namja nakal seperti Kai. Sehun sudah tau sifat Kai, dia bisa membaca sifat seseorang berdasarkan raut wajah dan kelakuannya. (makanya Sehun jadi Roh di ff ini)

"Hyung, kenapa diam saja?" ucap Baekhyun heran

"Oh, maaf. Oh Sehun imnida, Panggil saja Sehun" ucap Sehun datar, dan dingin

"Hyung, kenapa sifatmu jadi aneh begini? Apa kau sakit? Oh iya, Oh Baekhyun imnida, panggil saja Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun

"Tidak apa-apa, perkenalkan dirimu Luhan" ucap Sehun

"Oh, ne. Xi Luhan imnida, panggil saja Luhan. Kau sangat manis Baekhyun" ucap Luhan sambil memecahkan suasana yang entah mengapa yang tadinya hangat menjadi kaku dan dingin sejak kedatangan KaiBaek tepatnya saat Sehun melihat Kai.

"Baiklah sekarang, kajja kita bermain ketaman hiburan Hyung" ajak Baekhyun

Mereka berempat pergi ke sebuah Taman Bermain menikmati hari libur dengan senangnya kecuali 1 orang, Oh Sehun. Dia tidak terlalu menikmatinya, karena dia baru mengetahui sebuah Fakta tentang adik kesayangannya. Dia sangat khawatir, dia takut adiknya akan terluka jika adiknya terus bersama

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin

Senja telah tiba, semuanya lelah dan ingin kembali kekasur empuk dirumah masing-masing. Setelah Sehun mengantar Luhan dan Kai mengantar Baekhyun, Sehun langsung menarik Baekhyun keruang tamu untuk bicara hal yang sangat penting. . .

"Putus dengannya Baekhyun" ucap Sehun

"MWO?! Bagaimana bisa Hyung bicara seperti itu. Dia sangat menyayangiku Hyung. Mengapa Hyung tidak setuju aku bersamanya? Apakah dia ada kekurangan? Apakah dia berbuat salah kepada Hyung" ucap Baekhyun sudah menangis

"**Kau tidak boleh bersamanya Baekhyun! Aku tidak mengizinkannya!"** ucap Sehun lantang

"Tapi kenapa Hyung! Wae? Jawab aku" ucap Baekhyun

"Dia akan menyakitimu Baekhyun, Hyung tau dia siapa. Hyung tau dia sangat mencintaimu, tapi dia tidak baik untukmu Baekhyun. Kau akan kecewa jika bersamanya, kau akan terluka Baekhyun. Lebih baik kau pilih Chanyeol karena dia sudah lama mengagumimu. Hyung tidak ingin Adik kesayangan Hyung terluka olehnya" ucap Sehun memeluk Baekhyun

"Tapi Hyung, kenapa? Memang apa yang dilakukannya? Dia sudah berbuat apa sehingga Hyung tidak mengizinkanku bersamanya?" ucap Baekhyun

"Ini Privasi Baekhyun, Hyung tidak ingin jika kau mengetahuinya kau akan semakin merasa terluka" ucap Sehun

"Hyung, hiks hiks hiks. Tapi Hyung, hiks Baekki mencintainya sangat menicntainya dan Baekki juga menyayangi Hyung" ucap Baekhyun

"**Jika kau tetap memilihnya, Hyung tidak akan segan membunuhnya"** ucap Sehun dingin menusuk

"Mwo?! Kenapa hyung sangat tega padaku? Kenapa? Kau bukan Hyungku, Hyungku itu sangat baik, hiks hiks. Hyung..." ucap Baekhyun menangis semakin kencang dan sekarang dia telah duduk di lantai sambil memegangi dadanya

"Mianhae Baekki, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu" ucap Sehun sekarang melembut

"Hiks Hyung, aku mencintainya Hyung" ucap Baekhyun sambil meremas kaos yang dikenakan Sehun

"**Hyung menyayangimu, menurutlah Baby"** ucap Sehun FINAL

TBC

Hheeee,, maaaffffff. Update nya lama yah? Biasa orang sibuk :D

Seru gk? Atau tambah gaje -_- ? mungkin jika responnya lebih buruk dari ch 1 kemarin, saya tidak melanjutkannya... karena dengan banyaknya Komentar, Like, dari FB dari FFN saya merasa wajib melanjutkan Fanfic Happened ini. . .

Oh iya, tentang Judul. Itu akan terbongkar dengan seiringnya cerita berlanjut :3 jadi jangan sampe ketinggalan chapter jika tidak mau membaca cerita diatas karena gk nyambung, itu bukan salah saya itu salah anda SIDERS!

Biasanya readers yang gaje itu adalah Siders alias Silent Readers! Saya paling gk suka, tapi terserahlah. Yang tanggung dosa juga dia karena gk menghargai hasil kerja keras orang. . . -_-

'Jika kaau ingin menghargai diri sendiri, hargailah dulu oranglain'

Udah ah, capek cuap-cuapnya... Gomawo yang udah mau baca, komen or Like... pay pay, Gomawo and Mianhae kalo ada salah kata ^_^


End file.
